Miss Creepy
by KateMB
Summary: You know the doll in Castle's loft sitting in a chair as a decoration? Ever wonder about her? Here's a brief backstory.


Kate rounds the couch with a glass of apple cider in her hand. She's babbling about her lazy day off being heaven, and something catches her eyes. Time and time again this…object…grasps her attention, but she typically ignores it, lets it go.

There on that chair. That…doll. Staring right at her. With that grin. It's not the same as Linus The Lion, but the doll does stare. And grin. Always sitting up right in that chair as if she's a real person. A real person without clothes, though, which makes her even weirder.

Sometimes Kate only takes a quick glance at her. Other times, she ponders her existence before something distracts her, takes her attention away. And she forgets to question her partner about it. The doll has never gotten to her like Linus did. Perhaps because Linus stared at her while she was in bed – a place that's supposed to be a safe comfort haven. Linus' eyes were always on her in the bedroom. But the doll… Her eyes didn't follow you wherever you went. Kate was certain of this. The main living space is large enough that the doll usually went unnoticed. But she's certainly an eye-catcher while sitting right across from her on the couch.

Rick is babbling something about fonts for their save-the-date card as she sips on her cider. Her eyes flick to him and she smiles so he knows she's listening to him. But the doll… Her eyes return to it. The doll is holding her attention this time. Sure, Kate has spent countless hours on this couch, whether it be reading, cuddling with Castle, or having a conversation with her mother-in-law-to-be. She usually left the doll alone because it just didn't matter. She had gotten use to it being there.

Today is a different day.

She has to interrupt their font decision-making. "Castle…not to change the subject, but…" She takes another sip of her cider and sets her glass on the coffee table.

"What? Save-the-date card too boring for you? Not as exciting as figuring out a venue," he wonders, ribbing her a little, looking cute with bed hair.

She flashes him a smile, telling him she doesn't mind his teasing. "It's not that. We can choose a font today. It's just…" Her eyes quickly flick to the doll and back to him. "The doll over there. I've often wondered where it came from but never asked. I guess I've gotten use to it being there. So…why? Where did she come from?"

They both look to the doll, and Rick answers with a little enthusiasm and nostalgia, "Oh. Little Miss Carrington? Alexis adored her as a child and thought she'd make a great decoration for the living room. We usually called her Little Miss. Alexis never played with her much, so she stayed on that chair. Alexis said Little Miss Carrington watched over us like she was a happy angel." He's still looking at the doll, lost in memories of young Alexis, while she's looking at him with a smile, thinking the story of the doll's existence is sweet.

"Where did she come from," Kate asks.

He turns to her. "It was my mother's, and she passed it on to Alexis."

"As sweet as that is…"

"Please don't let this be another Linus-is staring-at-me-creepily thing." He covers his face with his hand.

She laughs and assures him, "No. No, it's not."

He takes his hand away to look at her. "I don't believe you."

She glares at him, and it spooks him a bit. "Fine, fine. I believe you," he says.

She smirks before expressing her opinion, "The doll is…creepy. It's creepy."

"You mean 'she'."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Fine. SHE has that grin, and _she's_ naked."

"She has a plushy cushion body, and her hair is yarn. Is clothing really necessary? Her grin is adorable, by the way. Alexis always thought so."

"Yeah, well, she's still creepy." She looks back to the doll. "Sitting there staring at everyone with that unchanging grin. She's an attention grabber." She glances back at Rick. "But I'm glad to know her story."

"So, you're not going to pressure me into moving her or…gasp…making her disappear?"

"No. She belongs there, I suppose." This makes him grin, and she scoots closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. "I secretly love being lazy in my pjs with you," she whispers.

"Well, it's not a secret anymore," he replies softly.

She grins and says, "Let's choose that font, okay?"

Rick wraps an arm around her and kisses her head. "I secretly like wedding planning with you."

"Not a secret anymore, babe." She kisses his cheek.


End file.
